


Like a son

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- A Bilbo Baggins x Reader? Bilbo and Reader are married and raising Frodo alongside their own four children (three daughters and a son)?





	Like a son

Ever since Frodo’s parents had died in what you had assumed to be an accident while they were out on a lake, you and Bilbo had pretty much adopted him into your own little family, your four children, Talbot, Belladonna, Elanor and Valera had taken a liking to him rather quickly and made him feel more than welcome in the home. You and Bilbo had tried your best to keep Frodo from hearing about all of the gossip that had spread about his parents, you had also tried your best to keep things about Frodo quiet as you didn’t want any kind of gossip spread about him.

Currently, Frodo, Talbot, Belladonna, Elanor and Valera are out in the front playing around with whatever bits they could find. You had sent them out side when they wouldn’t stop running around the kitchen waving their hands around as they chased each other around, you didn’t want them getting burnt by boiling water or cutting themselves on something, you may have gotten a chorus of complaints and groans as you ushered them out of the house that you all some how managed to live in without it feeling cramped.

As soon as they were out the front playing you had went back into the kitchen and continued to make dinner, knowing that Bilbo would be hungry when he got back from getting some shopping, you had also made some cakes and cookies for later, thankful that they had some time to cool down before the kids decided to try and dive on them, as they so often did when there’s cake or cookies set out on the table.

You had finished setting the table, the laughter of the kids that drifted through the open windows and door made you smile ear to ear at the sound of them having fun, a couple of squeals could be heard in the middle of the laughter, sometimes you wondered what was happening, some times it would be Frodo and Talbot tormenting the girls or the five of them hiding somewhere.

Such as the last time you found them hiding in a giant pile of grass that had been cut and piled up in the middle of one of the many fields that surrounded the Shire, they had just been sitting there together watching as people went by the field and telling each other jokes. Sometimes Frodo would even get into mischief while he was out with some of his friends, the main two culprits with him were Merry and Pippin.

You had a plate of rolls in your hands as you walked through the dining room to the hallway, towards the open front door where you stood in the door way, the plate in your hands, held as close to yourself as you could get it as to not drop it when the inevitable stampede of kids were to coming running back in.

“Dinner is ready” you called to the five of them who were currently using long sticks as swords to fight each other with, a couple of groans could be heard, along with a few words of protest as they turned towards you, their hands dropping to their sides as they gripped the sticks tightly.

“Can we stay out here a little while longer?” Valera whined out.  
“But we’re having fun” Belladonna groaned out

“Dinner is ready. Wash your hands before it gets cold” you told them, not giving into their pleading looks to let them keep playing their little game, “but-”, “no buts, Talbot, I know the five of you hate having cold food” you responded, removing a hand from the plate you’re holding and placed it on your hips, carefully tapping your fingers against the soft clothing you’re wearing as you stared at them.

“You can always play after dinner” Bilbo said from the gate behind them. Frodo was quiet for a moment and before anyone could speak up to try and ask to stay out for a little while longer, he spoke up clearing his throat, “we can do something else after dinner” you wished you could figure out what he was thinking whenever he was planning something.

“See? Not everything bad.” Bilbo said, the others however let out a deep sigh and nodded slowly as they dropped the sticks to the floor before they made their way over to you, Elanor taking the plate of rolls from your hand carefully, Frodo meanwhile had went over to help Bilbo with the basket of food that he had bought back, which earned a small and quiet ‘thank you’ as he took the basket from him, discarding the stick beside the fence.

You gave him a small smile as he walked past you, flashing a smile in return.

“How have they been?” Bilbo asked as he stopped next to you in the door way. You sighed deeply and dropped your shoulders a little bit, “as lively as ever” you responded, gently linking your arm with his, “nothing unusual there then” he laughed, pulling you along towards the dining room.

“I wouldn’t change it for the world” you said with a smile on your face as you saw nearly everyone, Belladonna and Frodo were packing some of things away in the kitchen, you could tell by the sound of the cupboards opening and closing.


End file.
